En brazos reconfortantes
by LukaLukaFever
Summary: Muchas veces tratamos de ocultar nuestro verdadero yo, el yo que sufre dentro de nosotros, esperando a alguien que pueda acabar con ese sufrimiento. BetaxFei One-Shot.


**E aqui otro de mis fics de BetaxFei, en verdad me gusta esta pareja asi que aqui esta otro corto One-Shot, disculpen por faltas ortograficas y espero y les guste~**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5.  
**

**Nota: Esto es algo que esta basado en el encuentro de Raimon Con Protocolo omega 2.0 en el episodeo 10 de Chrono stone, puede que sea un Spoiler asi que estan advertidos.**

* * *

Despues de los hechos ocurridos que involucraron a Endou y lo llevaron a una muerte que pronto seria una realidad si no lograban vencer al equipo de Beta, el equipo de Raimon estaba tratando de buscar soluciones al problema de el Kenshin armed para asi poder derrotar a Omega 2.0.

Era una tarea laboriosa y dura el entrenar para conseguir ese poder pero sabían que al final valdría la pena.

Despues de entrenar con Shuu, Tenma logro dominar el Kenshin Armed, no por completo pero por lo menos podía equiparlo.

Con esto el estrés fue desapareciendo un poco y asi los demás jugadores comenzaron a tener mas ánimos que nunca.

Pero tan poco duro su felicidad ya que recibieron una llamada de Haruna advirtiéndoles que estaban por destruir el edificio de soccer en Raimon. Rapidamente los chicos viajaron en el tiempo para encontrar un dichoso libro que al parecer tenia los secretos para formar el equipo mas fuerte de la historia.

Con esto creían tener la victoria asegurada pero a pesar de tener el libro en sus manos el cual les costo mucho trabajo conseguir, dicho libro estaba escrito si es que asi se le podía llamar al montón de garabatos que estaban escritos ahí dentro que parecían ser hechos por un niño de 5 años y que les era imposible descifrar

Tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos de tener algo para poder vencer al equipo de Omega, era frustrante pero como despues de la tormenta llega la tranquilidad, los chicos pudieron localizar al dueño de la libreta que resulto ser Daisuke Endou.

Asi que utilizando la libreta pudieron regresar al pasado al tiempo en el que Daisuke aun estaba con vida.

Despues poco tiempo de haber llegado pronto hizo su aparición el equipo de Beta.

Raimon no tuvo otra opción mas que enfrentarse a ellos pero sabían que las posibilidades de ganar eran bajas pero aun asi tenían que intentarlo.

El partido comenzó con el saque de Beta dando un pase corto a Einamu, despues Omega comenzó a conectar pases hasta llegar al frente de la portería con Beta y Einamu como delanteros.

-Einamu, estoy libre- dijo la capitanía pero fue totalmente ignorada por el jugador.

Beta dejo de correr mientras veía como era ignorada por el resto de sus compañeros y solo inflo su mejilla izquierda frunciendo las cejas un poco.

-Son malos- dijo la chica mientras veía como su equipo trabajaba sin ella y lograba anotar el primer gol del partido.

Enfadada espero el saque de Raimon, despues al ver que Einamu estaba en posición de el balón se dirigió rapidamente a el y logró detenerlo antes de que tirara a la portería de Raimon.

-Einamu, yo tambien quiero tirar- dijo con una sonrisa en su cara que no era nada agradable de ver ya que era perturbadora.

Con esto Omega logro anotar el segundo gol y asi termino el primer tiempo.

Los jugadores regresaron a con sus respectivos equipos pero cierta chica no lo hizo.

Beta comenzó a buscar a Fei quien estaba sentado junto a Tenma y Tsurugi en las bancas.

Se acerco lentamente a donde estaban sentados pero algo andaba mal, sentía algo extraño que nunca habia sentido antes. A medida que se acercaba le era difícil pintar una sonrisa en su rostro, los pies le comenzaron a fallar pero logro llegar a donde estaban los chicos.

-Chicos, ya vieron? La loca se acerca, ignorémosla- Dijo Tsurugi mientras fingía estar hablando con Tenma

-Eso fue rudo de tu parte no lo crees?- exclamo la chica mientras sus mejillas comenzaron ponerse algo rosas

-Claro que no, es lo que en verdad eres, una loca sin juicio-

-Tsurugi! Tranquilo quieres- dijo Tenma

Por alguna razón Tsurugi no podía controlarse, sentía una ira al ver aquel rostro. Se puso de pie y camino y se acerco a la capitán de Omega.

-Mira no se que es lo que quieres aquí pero no eres bienvenida asi que retírate-

-Cálmate no causes alborotos- dijo el peli-verde quien tuvo que intervenir ya que las palabras de Tenma no llegaban a Tsurugi.

-No te pongas de su lado Fei-

La capitana no podía evitarlo mas, sus mejillas comenzaron a ponerse rojas ante las palabras de Tsurugi, lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y rapidamente te giro para evitar que vieran lo ocurrido.

-En fin, solo venia a desearles….suerte- Dijo mientras caminaba de vuelta a donde estaba Protocolo Omega 2.0

-E vuelto - Pero nadie del equipo contesto, solo seguían hablando con Einamu, ella era totalmente ignorada por sus propios compañeros de equipo.

Sonrió y se sentó en la orilla de la cancha, sobre el pasto, sola , sin nadie a su lado.

-No me importa- se decía asi misma, pero en verdad no le importaba? En verdad estaba a gusto estando sola, sin nadie que le acompañase en momentos como este en el que sentía que el mundo entero era su enemigo.

Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo de sus ojos púrpuras, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

Porque pasaba esto? Porque a ella, acaso no habia alguien que por lo menos le pudiera sonreír.

A lo lejos estaba Fei acompañado por Wandeba, estaban observando aquella escena que a la vez era un poco impactante pero triste.

-Sabes Wandeba, es nuestra enemiga y todo pero sigue siendo solo una chica- decía el peli-verde mientras tenia la mirada fija en aquella chica la cual no dejaba de llorar

-Supongo que tienes razón- afirmo el pequeño oso mientras observaba a Fei

-Puedes dejarme solo un rato Wandeba-

-Claro-

Wandeba se retiro dejando al chico solo mientras observaba como aquella chica que cuando estaba frente a otros era una loca y sádica pero en realidad estaba sufriendo por dentro. Sintiendo ese algo que lo llamaba a ir hacia ella, no pudo resistirse mas y se dirigió a donde estaba sentada.

-Hola- Fue lo único que pudo decir ya que sentía un nudo en la garganta, le era difícil hablar ya que nunca habia tratado con una situación asi.

Beta escucho la vez de Fei y lentamente fue levantando su rostro el cual estaba totalmente cubierto de lagrimas que brotaban sin parar de aquellos hermosos ojos. Su cara era tan diferente, tan tierna, tan inocente, Fei no pudo evitar el sonrojo al ver tan linda cara.

La voz escapo de el totalmente, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, quedo en silencio observando como aquella chica limpiaba su rostro cubierto de tantas lagrimas.

-Qu..que haces aquí- Pregunto Beta entre suspiros debido al llanto

Pero Fei aun seguía si poder hablar, no sabia como actuar ante esto.

Ella se levanto mientras daba pequeños suspiros de vez en cuando y sin decir palabra alguna abraso con fuerza a Fei. Lo tomo por sorpresa, el nunca pensó en algo como esto, la situación estaba saliéndose de su control, no sabia que hacer, no sabia como actuar ni que decir, no sabia que sentir. Pero dentro de el sentía algo calido, el abrazo de alguien, de alguien que buscaba calor en brazos de alguien mas.

Era reconfortante para ambos ya que era algo que no nunca habían experimentado pero algo que los dos habia anhelado.

-Acaso esta mal esto?- Pregunto Fei mientras abrazaba la cabeza de Beta

-Claro que si conejito-

Pronto se escucho el silbato que anunciaba el comienzo de la segunda mitad del partido, ambos chicos se miraron y solamente sonrieron y regresaron cada quien con su equipo, al final solo basto una sonrisa y un abrazo para poder saciar aquel deseo de estar con alguien.


End file.
